Surprise Awakening
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: During a hospital conference out of town, Thirteen and Cameron have to share a hotel room. What happens when Thirteen's desire clouds her better judgement? Rated very very M! Cadley!


**Surprise Awakening**

**Summary: The team is out on a business trip and House invited along Cameron. Her a Thirteen have to share a rom. What happens when Thirteen's desires overcome her better judgment?**

**Rated M**

**A/N: So I love dominate Thirteen and timid Cameron. For those of you who have read My Emergency, it's the same type of thing, just a little different twist. I've also decided that I probably won't continue that story but I'm interested in continuing this one if you guys want. So please review this one! PRETTY PLeASe!**

It was warm and dark in the room they shared.

Cameron and Thirteen were under a puffy comforter. Cameron was turned to her side away from Thirteen, fast asleep. Thirteen had her arms above the blanket. She was fingering the lining on the covers.

Thirteen looked up at the ceiling, trying to make her eyes shut. She looked over at the sleeping Allison Cameron laying next to her. The blonde sighed. Thirteen could only see her body rising slightly with every breath.

Thirteen's hands were shaking as she slid a little closer to Cameron. Thirteen took a deep breath and cocooned her body around Cameron's. The blonde stirred lightly.

Thirteen took another deep breath and kissed Cameron's neck lightly. Her brunette hair fell on Cameron's cheek and part of her neck. Still, Allison didn't wake. Thirteen slid her hand over Cameron's waist and down her stomach. This caused Cameron's eyes to slowly open. Thirteen felt a surge of confidence overcome her.

"What the hell?" Cameron said sleepily. She saw dark brunette hair and a delicate hand on her stomach moving down. "Thirteen!" Cameron started to yell but Thirteen quickly put her hand on Cameron's mouth.

"Sh, sh." Remy whispered.

Cameron gulped as Thirteen's finger trickled from her cheek, down her neck.

"Thirteen? What are you doing?" Cameron asked quietly. She didn't want to move from her position because of the humility of coming face to face with Thirteen.

"I'm touching." Thirteen replied, clicking her tongue to the consonants. She lowered her lips to Cameron's neck again as pulled Cameron's loose shirt down and began to rub Cameron's bare shoulders. "Kissing." She said with the same technique. She left a controlling yet soft kiss on the smooth skin.

"Thirteen," Cameron squirmed and tried to pull her shirt up over her shoulder. It was actually a shirt that Chase had let her borrow. Gotta love the irony. "Stop."

Thirteen's hands clutched the slightly older woman's hips and flipped her over. She straddled Cameron and pinned her down on her back. "Why should I stop?"

Cameron looked at her with terrified eyes.

Thirteen lowered her head and kissed Cameron's cheek. She moved her lips and kissed her ear. "Afraid Chase will find out?" Cameron squirmed again. Thirteen had her wrists pinned to the quilt.

"Thirteen," Cameron grunted as she pushed her body up in an attempt to break free. "Get off me!"

"Ah, ah Allison." Thirteen smirked. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cameron looked away from the brunette above her. She felt Thirteen's lips crash into her neck again. Cameron squirmed and arched her neck against the wet warm lips. She was doing this as a protest, but also as a reflex to the caresses. Thirteen was attractive, Cameron knew this. Thirteen was sexy in the opinion of both sexes, regardless of their sexual orientation. Cameron knew this too.

Thirteen's lips trialed up Cameron's jaw and to the older woman's lips. Cameron closed her eyes tightly as Thirteen's lips tried eagerly to part her own. Thirteen's hot breath and soft lips had Cameron slightly melting. Cameron felt Thirteen's skilled tongue poke at her lips suggestively. After much resistance Cameron finally allowed Thirteen's tongue pass her lips.

"Good girl." Thirteen chuckled into Cameron's mouth. Cameron pushed her chest up again and turned her head to the side.

"Screw you." She said. Thirteen smiled and just kissed Cameron's neck, making the older doctor arch her back a little at the sensation.

Thirteen's hand let go of one of Cameron's wrists. She slid one hand down to the valley between Cameron's breasts then further. Thirteen's fingers traced the bottom of Cameron's shirt. She tugged at it a little.

"If only Chase could see what his sweet little girl was doing in his shirt." Thirteen chuckled. Cameron sneered tried to sit up. Thirteen actually backed off just a little. Her face was still very close to Cameron's though. Thirteen couldn't help but notice that Cameron's cheeks were red and her breathing hitched. This put an arrogant gleam in Thirteen's eyes.

Cameron rested her weight on her elbows and looked at Thirteen. "What if House knew what you were doing right now? Or how about Cuddy?" Cameron's chest rose with every breath.

Thirteen chuckled at this. She pushed Cameron back down on the mattress, this time pressing her own body fully into the blonde's.

She lowered her lips to Cameron's ear. "I could care less if they found out."

Before Cameron could say anything, Thirteen slid a bare leg in between Cameron's, pushing against the blonde's center. Cameron cried out at that one.

"My, my, my…" Remy said when she felt the heat and slight moistness radiating from her core. Her hand snaked its way down to Cameron's sleep shorts. She stopped just before dipping into the silk material. She let her fingers dance over the skin just above the shorts. Cameron felt her stomach muscles tighten under the teasing. She couldn't help but raise her hips to meet Thirteen's. Thirteen was unbelievably turned on by Cameron's reactions. She had to cynically tease the blonde a little. "You're an eager little thing, aren't you?"

Cameron closed her eyes tight then relaxed them. With her eyes still closed she murmured, "Remy, whatever you're going to do, just get it over with."

Remy looked at her quizzically. Then she decided to test the girl by rubbing her leg into Cameron's center. Cameron moaned as her back arched and legs parted slightly. Thirteen smirked, "You want this more than you're letting on." Thirteen started sucking on Cameron's neck and continued to rub her leg against Cameron, quickening the pace.

Cameron didn't want to but she started pushing herself closer to Thirteen. She started bucking against Thirteen's leg and panting. She was so embarrassed with herself and Thirteen's gleaming satisfactory eyes weren't helping. Cameron closed her eyes tight as she rode Thirteen's thigh harder. She moaned so loud that she was sure that she would wake up the people in the next room over, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was getting off on this gorgeous vixen above her and she'd deal with the rest later.

This was just too delicious for Thirteen. She watched as the beautiful doctor below her groaned and twisted in a desperate attempt to reach climax. Cameron's body was starting to get sweaty and her movements became erratic. She was so close, Thirteen could feel it. Then, Thirteen got the most wicked idea.

With absolutely no warning, Thirteen removed her lips from Cameron's neck and her leg from between Cameron's. She simply climbed off Cameron. She took such enjoyment out of seeing Allison Cameron laying there, with the covers scattered across the bed.

Cameron looked at her, not even knowing what to say. She could have cried. The loss of heat and skin was killing Cameron. She was so close that she let out a frustrated grunt.

"You're going to finish what I started." Thirteen teased as she climbed to the other side of the bed.

"Fuck you." Cameron whispered as she watched Thirteen's eyes pierce into hers.

"Come on, Allison." Thirteen moved her lips towards Cameron's ear and licked it lightly, sending shivers down the older doctor's neck. "Touch yourself for me."

Cameron looked at her in almost horror. She couldn't just escape this, her body was practically at the peak. Thirteen's hand was in her hair and rubbing her shoulders.

Finally, Cameron let one of her hands dive into her sleep shorts. She was so glad she skipped the underwear that night. Once her fingers found her clit, she felt how wet she truly was. Cameron moaned loudly as she rubbed her clit vigorously. She took her middle and ring fingers and pushed them inside her, trying desperately to find her G-Spot. When she found it, she curled her fingers and that was all she needed to do.

Cameron came hard. She grabbed Thirteen's hip with her free hand and continued to finger herself with the other hand. Thirteen just watched in amazement, taking in the whole picture.

Finally, when Cameron's breathing became more regulated and she removed her hand from her sleep shorts, Thirteen leaned over her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She let her lips linger only a few inches from Cameron's. "Good girl." She repeated for the second time that night.

**And done! I hope you guys don't totally hate me for this one, I just wanted to write another like this. Yes, I know there will be flamers because this one- I feel- was more explicit and naughty that My Emergency. Reviews Please!**


End file.
